Inilla Forage Finder
Inilla Forage Finder is a ritual in which the quester enters the godplane to assume the role of Inilla to reenact the myth of Inilla and the Golden Bush, in which she feeds the gods by overcoming Yatelo the Hunger Maker. Benefits Successfully completing this ritual allows the quester to request one of the following (the available benefits depend on your choices during the ritual): *Improved foraging. *Strengthening the quester's abilities (in Lore and Food). *Strengthen all your priestesses and female leaders. (Must succeed with "Descending into a cave with Nyalda") *Make your foragers into keen-eyed scouts. *A treasure (the Basket of Inilla). *A magical vessel of your choice. (Seems like you have to choose the "Produce a..." choice in the beginning and succeed for this option. Reward doesn't always show up though. Possible vessels include the Flagon of Verlaro, the Horn of Truth, and Yamsur's Brazier.) Quester The quester must be female, and should ideally be a worshipper of Inilla with high Food and Lore skills. Dialogue rides to the sky to find Elmal and Nyalda beleagured by Yatelo, who some call the Hungry Sun. How does she convince the Sun Guardian and Earth Mother of her readiness to defeat this enemy for them? #Descend into a cave with Nyalda. Magic choice vs Elusiveness test. Ritual Magic aids the choice. Unlocks "Strengthen Priestess" reward option. #"I am a new daughter for a new land." WedCultures vs Bullheadedness Test. Likely Diplomacy + Lore based choice. Aided by Harmony Magic. #"I am a seed you planted when we lived in the Golden City, Nyalda." Mythology vs Bullheadedness Test. Likely Magic + Lore based choice. Aided by Wilds Magic. Canon based choice. #Produce a basket of sunflower seeds.(sometimes other items besides "sunflower seeds" appears. Could be seasonal) Food vs Darkness test. Wilds Magic aids choice. #"Some foes cannot be defeated with weapons, Elmal." Lore choice vs Bullheadedness test. Harmony Magic aids choice. '' ---- '''Silently, is probably the best Foraging based choice in this upcoming section. ' comes upon Yatelo sleeping amid the bushes and brambles. He cradles a pile of edible spruce tips. How does she sneak up on him to take the food? #By singing him deeper into slumber. Singing vs Alertness test. Possibly Lore + Leadership. Can'' be a difficult choice to succeed with requiring high skill. Choice aided by Exploration Magic.'' #By waiting until darkness comes. Foraging vs Alertness test. Likely Food + Lore based choice, aided by Wilds Magic. #Quickly. Foraging vs Alertness test. Likely Food + Lore based choice, aided by Wilds Magic. #Silently. Canon based, likely best Foraging choice: A Foraging vs Alertness test. Likely Food + Lore based choice, aided by Wilds Magic. #With the aid of spirits. Magic choice vs Spirits test. Ritual Magic aids choice. You might have to posess a spirit besides Raven to have this choice. It is possible for Yatello to eat(destroy) some random spirits if this choice goes poorly. '' ---- finds a rich berry patch. How does she keep the berries away from Yatelo, who means to steal or spoil them? #Ally with the berries against Yatelo. ''Diplomacy vs Spirits test. Diplomacy Magic aids choice. '' #Leave some berries on the branches. ''Foraging vs Darkness test. Canon based. Likely Food + Lore based choice. Wilds Magic aids choice. #Leave some goats for him to eat instead. Bargaining choice vs Darkness test. Wilds Magic aids choice. You will lose some of your herd making this choice. #Ride higher in the sky than Yatelo can follow. Exploring vs Darkness test - Likely a Combat + Bargaining choice. Aided by Exploration Magic. ---- finds the mother bush of all berries. Birds swarm to eat the golden berries. She says they can have some but not all of the berries. How does she persuade them to accept this arrangement? #Offer Elmal's protection Bargaining choice vs Fear test. War Magic aids choice. #Offer Nyalda's fertility. Bargaining vs Confidence test. Fields Magic aids choice. #Promise to conceal their location from Dostal. ''Bargaining vs Fear test. Exploring Magic aids choice. '' #Tell them where to find Busenari's worm-rich droppings. ''Bargaining vs Customer test. Canon choice. Pastures Magic aids choice. '' Category:Ritual Category:Ride Like the Wind